


So Mickey stands on a plug.

by fallingforcas



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I have no idea why i wrote this, M/M, i like to swear, it happened to me like yesterday, its shit but fuck it, its so random, little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mickey stomped his bare feet into the kitchen there was a couple of shirts spread across the floor,totally harmless. Well that's what he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Mickey stands on a plug.

The usual day in the Milkovich household was filled with arguments and glass throwing,with a couple of 'Fuck yous' and maybe some small apologies. However today was just Mickey and Ian,and they chose to be vegetables and just lazy around all day. They had both demolished a whole box of PopTarts in the space of an hour,which infact was new record. Mickey had been walking to the kitchen after Ian was whining about being hungry  _once again,_ but it wasn't a worry as Mickey was starving too. Plus Weed was a good source of getting the munchies and they had a fuck load of that to pass the time.

The room was a mess as normal;clothes piled up in mountains,shoes chucked into corners of the room. Even plates stacked up on chairs and tables. Without Mandy around they didn't really do anything domestic. Ian would always shrug it off and just say 'I will clear it up later.' But later was the next week to him. He may be level-headed and all about completing his tasks..but the tasks of the laundry or cleaning plates...it was too much effort. 

 

As Mickey stomped his bare feet into the kitchen there was a couple of shirts spread across the floor,totally harmless. Well that's what he thought. As he stepped onto the black material he didn't even notice the bump underneath it,so he risked it. As soon as his foot stomped on its surface he knew fucking well it was a plug. The metal dug straight into the flat of his foot making him scream in both anger and pain. 

 

'FUCKING HELL,JESUS OF FUCKIN' NAZARETH!' his clutched his skin as he tumbled to the floor,smacking the plug as if it could feel the pain back. 'WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING THERE YOU FUCKIN' PIECE OF-

'Mick,is there a reason why you are screaming Jesus' name and not mine?' Ian was resting against the kitchen counter,his lips smug. Mickey was sprawled on the floor,still yelping towards his foot. It looked rather cute and adorable.

Mickey tried to stand but quickly gave up. 'WHO LEFT A FUCKING PLUG UNDERNEATH A SHIRT!'

Ian laughed at Mickey's outburst,his mind calculating the situation and it was very clear Mickey had stood on a plug. 'Er...Mickey just calm down okay.'

'Calm down! IT FUCKING HURTS MAN!'

'You want me to-

Mickey shook his head,pushing Ian away. 'this is your fault,you should pick up your shit.' He was pouting now,examining his foot and sending death glares towards the plug.Ian was no laughing so much he nearly had to sit on the floor beside Mickey. 'Yeh. Yeh laugh it all up,how about I throw this plug at your head?' 

'Where is there a plug on the floor anyway?' Ian asked,looking around to find where it came from. 'can you get up?' he asked,Mickey was still sulking.

'I can't fuckin' walk. That-thing has fucking crippled me.'

'Don't be so dramatic Mickey.' Ian laughed again,waving his hand in front of Mickey so he could grab it.

Mickey winched trying not to step on the pain as he grabbed at Ian's hand,he had forgotten that smaller things had bigger impacts,like paper cuts or stubbing your toe. Ian was still giggling like a dick,and Mickey felt like the plug was laughing too. It was totally stupid and unrealistic but he had to do something.

'You want some ice?' Ian asked as he let Mickey rest on him. it was funny watching Mickey get all worked up over something little and not as painful as he thought it was. 'Mickey?'

'Can I smash it it?'Mickey asked totally ignoring Ian's question.

'Smash what?'

'At least let me chuck it against the wall,that fucker stabbed me!' Mickey was angry,he had no idea why. This was all so stupid,but Ian was grinning wildly at him and glancing down at his foot like he was some girl.

'If you say so big guy,don't paper cut your self on the way there.' Ian joked,watching as Mickey started to hobble around the room,before flipping the redhead off. Ian watched his eyes laughing with his mouth as Mickey growled down to the disowned plug.

'NO ONE FUCKIN' MESSES WITH MICKEY MILKOVICH!' he yelled at the top of his lungs launching the plug towards the wall. A hole was now in the wall,and the tv which the plug was attached too was now laying on the floor...probably smashed. It was like seeing a child have a tantrum,the weed had defiantly got his his head.

Ian tutted and laughed between his teeth. 'So that was entertaining.' Mickey shot up. 

'It fuckin' hurt me! You should of kicked it ass Gallagher.' Mickey jabbed his finger on his chest,totally forgetting that he was speaking about a plug. He knew there was something off with the poptarts from earlier. 

'You do know its a plug Mickey?' Ian stuck his tongue in the side of his mouth,moving closer to the smaller man who was still off-balanced due to his 'tragic' accident. 

Mickey fisted his shirt. 'you wanna be launched through the wall too?' It was hard to keep a straight face when Ian was grinning like a idiot,his smile was utterly contagious and hard to fucking not copy. Before he knew it the pain had ridden from his foot as Ian's hand was clasped around his neck and his lips were soaking into his. 

 

Fuck Ian and his lips. Fuck his stupid grin. And fuck that stupid plug too. 


End file.
